Into the Past
by Kaydiane
Summary: Everything was going great! Hank has taken Connor as his son. The android rebellion was very successful. Everything was perfect. At least up until Hank was fatally shot and killed. Now Connor finds himself back at the beginning with second attempt to save his partner.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to everyone who decided to check out my story here! I'm not the best writer so I would love if you guys can give me some** **criticism so I can make future stories and chapters better for you guys. This chapter is a little rushed I do admit but I will do my best for future** **chapters to make them seem like they aren't** **super rushed. Also this chapter is a little short because this just the introduction, I will do my best to make future chapters longer. Anyway comment on what you think of this story and I really hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. Connor couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Hank was shot. Right in the head too. Nobody could foresee what was going to happen. They were just chasing a criminal like usual and he opened fire on them.

Connor nor Hank saw that the guy had a gun. Hank wasn't fast enough to get to cover, and Hank paid for that mistake.

"Hank!" Connor's LED blinked red at the sight of Hank. How could he have let this happen.

Without a seconds thought Connor took out his own gun and shot at the person who killed Hank. A perfect shot right between the guys eyes.

Connor rushed over to Hank and gently laid his head in his lap. There was nothing he could do for him. He was dead.

Hank's blood trickled down his face from the bullet wound and onto Connor. His skin was a sickly pale and his body devoted of life.

A sob erupted from Connor's throat. "This is all my fault Hank! If only I noticed sooner that he had a gun." Tears were streaming down Connor's eyes and his body shook with sobs. "I'm so sorry."

Connor leaned his forehead against Hanks own forehead. "Please don't leave me here all alone." Another sob wracked his body.

Connor hasn't moved from that position for hours. At some point he slipped into his standby mode.

It was odd. Androids don't dream but yet here Connor was. There wasn't much to look at. It was all just darkness.

Connor was confused. Wasn't he with Hank. Connor felt a sob escape out of his mouth at the thought of him.

Not really caring where he was Connor sat on the ground and continued grieving for Hank. He stayed like this until he heard a voice speak to him.

"If you could go back to the beginning where it all started would you?"

"W-Who's there and what do you mean go back to the beginning?"

"Think about it. Going back to the beginning will give you a chance to save Hank's life."

"I can't change the past, that's impossible."

"But if you were to get that chance to change the past, would you?"

Connor thought it over for a few seconds before replying. "Of course I would take the chance."

"Very well then. I wish you the best of luck."

Connor was forced out of his standby mode. Only to find he wasn't by Hank's body or covered in his blood.

Connor was in a very familiar elevator going up. He blinked a few times, LED flashing a confused yellow. He didn't have enough time to really think about where he was before the elevator chimed at his destination.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Connor heard someone say "Negotiator on site. Repeat, negotiator on sight." and found himself in a very familiar hostage situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all who actually decided to check out my story! I really appreciate the few comments I got on my story! It helps me know that you guys like this and that I should keep writing this. This chapter is way longer then the introduction. Hopefully you guys like it! I felt the need to get this chapter out because of how short the introduction was. I will try to get chapters out at least once a week. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Chapter 2**

How was this even possible? Connor scanned his surroundings. He was back to the place of his very first mission. Time travel wasn't possible, so how was he even here?

Connor exited the elevator to look around his surroundings some more. If he really was in the past then he might actually have a chance to save Hank. But this couldn't be real can it? Time travel is impossible so therefore this wasn't real. It all must be in his head.

But if there was a small possibility that he somehow got himself into the past then that means that he could save Hank. But that also means that maybe he could save more then just Hank's life. He could try and save other lives. Like the dievents he came across.

Even if this wasn't all real he should at least try. Not like he has much more to lose. He could help the deivents he came across in the past timeline and send them to Jericho where they will be safe. Only this time he won't lead the police to Jericho and get hundreds of innocent androids killed.

With those thoughts settled Connor started to walk, realizing all he did was exit the elevator and stand there looking around. Connor walked by the broken fish tank and looked down. There was a fish flopping on the ground. He didn't notice that the first time around.

Carefully bending down he picked the fish up and set it back in the water. Connor felt a small smile form on his face watching the fish swim around in the tank. His LED shifted to blue for the first time since Hank died. He should try his best to keep it that color from now on.

Connor continued onwards. He didn't get far until a woman came around the corner and latched herself onto his arm crying.

"Oh, oh please, please, you gotta save my little girl…" she looked at his face. "Wait… you're sending an android?" She seemed even more panicked then she was before. Connor felt bad for her, but he was more than capable of saving her little girl. He knew that because he did that before.

"Alright, ma'am. We need to go." The Swat person grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the elevator.

"You can't… you can't do that! You W-Why aren't you sending a real person? Don't let that thing near her!" Her cries of outrage faded off as Connor walked on and she was dragged away.

If he remembered correctly his first thing to do on his mission was to speak with Captain Allen. There really was no need to look around at the crime scene because he already look at everything in the previous timeline.

It was very easy to locate Captain Allen because you could hear all the shouting he was doing. Before Connor approached Captain Allen he had to consider a few things first, LED flashing a yellow as he thought.

Could saying something different impact the timeline greatly or doing something different then from what he did before? Would he risk possibly destroying the future if he did? Assuming that this was all real of course.

It would probably be best if he stuck to doing what he did the first timeline. So acting like a machine as much as he can would be the best approach. Of course he will still do everything he can to save as many deviants as possible, Daniel included.

His LED fading back to a clam blue, Connor approached Captain Allen. "Captain Allen. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." Captain Allen paid him no attention.

"It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men… We could easily get it but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls she falls." At the end of his sentence he finally looked at Connor.

Connor expected this from Captain Allen already. Connor personally wanted a plan that would save both Daniel and the Emma. Thinking through multiple scenarios he found a plan that might just work.

With nothing else to say to Captain Allen Connor walked away and picked up the gun that he knew was left discarded underneath the table. If Daniel's acting skills were good enough and he had his corporation, this plan might work.

Connor left for the balcony door. The moment he stepped through the door he knew what to expect. Quickly sidestepping to the left he dodged the bullet amid at him. Now that he was dievent he could in fact feel pain.

The mission at the Stratford Tower sure definitely confirmed that. That was the first case of real pain he felt. The pain doesn't last as long as it would for humans but it still hurts and he wasn't too keen on taking a bullet to the shoulder.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" Daniel shouted. He wasn't too happy to see someone else trying to stop him.

"No! No, please I'm begging you!" Emma begged him.

Connor examined the situation. The approach he did last time will have to do for now at least until he can convince Daniel to work with him.

"Hi, Daniel. My name is Connor."

"How do you know my name?"

Connor started to edge his way closer to Daniel. "I know a lot of things about you. I've come to get you out of this." It was after Connor said this that a helicopter flew overhead and that annoyed Connor. More eyes on them. That's not what he wants.

Even though that did annoy Connor, that did provide a good distraction to get closer to Daniel. But as he got closer Connor couldn't help but notice the downed policeman to the left.

The guy was going to bleed to death if he didn't do anything. Connor didn't notice him before but he sure did now and he couldn't let him die. Changing his walking course over to the policeman Connor slowly started to move forward to the policeman.

Daniel was watching his moves carefully. It was only until he started to bend over the police officer that Daniel spoke to him again.

"Don't touch him or I'll shoot you!"

Connor's LED flashed yellow for a brief second before he decided on what to say. He didn't do this in the timeline before so he hoped he could save him.

"This man is going to die if he doesn't get to a hospital soon. I'm going to make a tourniquet with my tie to stop the blood flow." Hopefully he wasn't going to get himself killed saving this man.

"Don't or I will kill you!"

Thinking quickly again Connor decided to continue what he was doing and try to convince Daniel not to shoot at him.

"I'm a machine Daniel I can't die." That seems to be enough and Connor was able to finish what he was doing. After he finished he slowly stood back up and progressed toward Daniel.

"I know you're angry Daniel, but you need to trust me and let me help you." If he wanted Daniel to trust him he needs to keep calm.

"I don't want your help! Nobody can help me! All I want is for all this to stop… I just want all this to stop!" So far so good.

"They were going to replace you and you became upset. That's what happened right?"

"I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered… But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it… " Daniel resumed a aggressive position with the gun on Emma's head.

"I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you - but she's done nothing wrong." He needs to calm Daniel down or his plan won't work.

"She lied to me… I thought she loved me… but I was wrong… She's just like all the other humans…" Connor really felt bad for Daniel. He didn't deserve any of this. This is just more of a reason why he needs to get Daniel out of here alive.

"Daniel, no…" Emma's pitiful voice made Connor want to help the two even more.

"Urggh… I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!" Connor was more than happy to tell the helicopter to go. The less eyes on Daniel and him the easier to it will be to sneak him out alive. Now for the moment of truth.

"You have to trust me, Daniel. I have a plan to get you out of here alive. But I need your corporation so that you can get out alive." There were a few beats of silence till Daniel responded.

"Alright, I trust you. What do you need me to do?" This was good! Daniel will work with him, a greater chance of success now.

"The only way they are going to let you go is if you're dead. But if we can fake your death I could then take you to a safe place where I can give you directions to where you would be safe. There would be others just like you there." If they can pull this off not only would Emma be safe but Daniel too. There was a few moments of silence as Daniel thought the plan over.

"How would we fake my death?" Connor let a small smile onto his face.

"I have a gun on me. I can shoot a bullet at you but it won't be aimed to hit. Once that bullet fires you need to act like I shot you in the head. Then I will take you're 'dead' body to the trash."

"Okay. I trust you. Whenever you're ready." There was one more thing he had to do before they went on with the plan.

"Emma I have a question for you." Connor waited till her attention was on him before continuing. "Do you want to see Daniel dead?" She shook her head no. "Then I need you to say nothing about this to anyone. Can you do that for us?" After a few seconds she nodded her head yes. Now he knew for sure that Daniel would be safe.

It was show time. He and Daniel locked eyes. Within seconds Connor took out his gun and fired a single shoot near Daniel's head. Daniel reacted and fell to his knees before falling on his face unharmed. His acting skills were good.

Connor tossed the gun to the side as the Swat team swarmed the balcony. Keeping to his word Connor walked over to Daniel and took him from his arms and started to drag him to the elevators. He made sure to keep Daniel's face down and out of sight.

The Swat team didn't really pay attention to Connor before as he investigated around and he really hopes they won't pay any attention to him now. He could get into some big trouble if someone saw that Daniel wasn't dead.

Taking care to keep Daniel's LED out of sight from the others Connor was almost able to make to the elevator before he was stopped.

"Where the hell are you taking that android?" Connor turned his head to see that it was Captain Allen who asked the question.

LED flashing yellow for a brief second Connor found a suitable lie. "This android is no longer operational and has a impossible reactivation status. I am merely taking it to the trash where malfunctioning androids are to be taken."

"Whatever." With that Captain Allen walked away and Connor had no more troubles the rest of the way to the elevator.

It was until the elevator doors shut that Daniel stood back up. "You really did get me out of there. Thank you."

Connor could see the gratitude in his eyes. "It was no problem Daniel. Now the safest place for you is at Jericho. If I may, I can give you the key to finding it." Connor held up his hand where his skin retreated.

Daniel nodded his head and held out his own hand for the directions. Their LED's blinked yellow a few times as they exchanged the information.

"Thank you again for helping me. But I do have a question for you. How did you dodge that bullet I shot at you? I thought for sure it was going to hit."

Connor froze a second not really expecting that question. He could tell the truth or lie. Lying would probably be the better option.

"I was informed you were shooting at everything that moved. I knew that you would most likely shoot at me the moment I walked out onto the balcony." He really hoped Daniel wouldn't see through his lie.

"I guess that does make sense." After Daniel said that the elevator doors opened. Most, if not all, Swat team members were all still up in the apartment.

The two androids were able to make exit of the building without any incidents. When they were about to go their separate ways Daniel had another question for Connor.

"Are you not going to Jericho?"

Connor had to report back to Cyberlife so they could store him until he is assigned to Hank. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to see Hank again. "No I am not going to Jericho. I have other stuff to attend to."

"Will I ever see you at Jericho?"

Of course Daniel would see him at Jericho later assuming he doesn't get killed before he gets a chance to get there. "Maybe sometime in the future you might see me."

With that said they parted ways. It will be a few months till Connor get deployed as Hank's partner, but it would be worth the wait to see him alive. It sucks that he will have to go back to Cyberlife but he can tolerate that place if it means he can see Hank again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all who read this far! It means a lot to me. Also thank you to all those who commented on my story! It really encourages me to keep writing this story! I have also decided to try and upload a chapter every week on** **Wednesday. I will do my best to make that happen. Anyway enjoy this chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 3**

Finally the day was here. Connor would finally get to see Hank again. He was really excited to see him. The last he saw of him was under very unpleasant conditions. It will ease his mind greatly to see Hank alive.

Connor made a promise to himself that he won't fail Hank like he did last time. He will protect Hank and keep him safe, even if that means he has to give his own life.

Last time it took him five tries to find Hank in the right bar. Hank wasn't too much of a fan of androids at the start so he can expect unfriendly greetings from Hank. Even though Hank won't like him much at first Connor would still be happy to see him alive. Besides he can always rebuild his relationship with Hank like he did before.

Approaching the bar Hank was in Connor's LED flashed yellow as he ran through different scenarios. It as been a good few months since the last time he actually saw Hank. What if he did something wrong that made Hank dislike him?

Connor's excitement quickly turned into nervousness and guilt. He failed Hank and let him die. How could he even think of facing him after that. What if he fails him again?

Should he just keep his cool and do what he did last time? If so then things should work out like they did before, right? There was no guarantee that would happen. It's always nice to hope though.

Finally after a minute or more or stalling Connor finally entered the bar. Slowly he made his way over to Hank. No matter what he tried he could not bring himself to fully look at Hank without feeling overwhelming guilt.

Connor decided that what he said the first time around should be good enough of a start. "Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar."

Connor waited for Hank to respond. After a few seconds Hank responded. "What do you want?" It was nice to hear his voice after so long.

"You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators." Hanks response came quicker then last time.

"Well, I don't need any assistance. Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here."

The first time around he tried reasoning with Hank. That didn't do much. It was only until he bought Hank a drink that Hank started ease up some. So maybe he should just skip the reasoning and buy him a drink to go.

"I understand that you may not like me or want to go and check out that homicide case, but I will buy you a drink to go if you check out the case." Hopefully that is good enough to bribe Hank. It's not exactly what he said last time but it would have to do.

Receiving a slight nod from Hank Connor proceeded to order Hank another drink. "Bartender, the same again, please!" The bartender grabbed what Hank was drinking before. Hank spoke up while the bartender was preparing his drink.

"See that, Jim? Wonders of technology… Make it a double." Once Hank finished his drink he looked more at ease and a lot more content. Finally Hank looked over at Connor.

"Did you say homicide?" Their eyes met. Connor was quick to look away from Hank's eyes and chose to focus on the empty glass in front of Hank. He couldn't bare to look Hank in the face. At least not just yet.

Hank frowned slightly as Connor looked away from him the moment their eyes met. He didn't think too hard about it. It was probably nothing anyway.

Hank stood up and started to walk to the exit. Connor was quick to follow after Hank. Once the two were outside they headed to where the homicide was reported.

The car ride was silent. Except for Hank's heavy metal music playing through the car's speakers.

Once they got to the crime scene Hank stopped the car. "You wait here. I won't be long."

The last time he did this Hank didn't seem to like the firm approach he did. So maybe if he kindly told him what he was originally assigned to do might work better in this case. "My instructions are to accompany you to the crime scene, Lieutenant."

Hank seemed slightly irritated with Connor's response. "Listen, I don't give a fuck about your instructions. I told you to wait here, so you shut the fuck up and you wait here." With that Hank left the car.

Connor followed after him. He didn't really pay any attention to what anyone was saying. He heard it all the first time so why listen to it again? It was until the guard told him that androids were not allowed beyond this point that he jumped back into reality.

Hank spoke up. "It's with me." Connor continued on his path and walked over to Hank. "What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?" Hank seemed very irritated.

What he said last time would work. Connor focused on the doorway before he decided to answer Hank. "Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant."

Hank frowned at his response. "You don't talk, you don't touch anything and you stay outta my way, got it?"

"Got it." Hank started to talk with the man on the porch. Connor didn't really pay attention to the conversation because his thoughts were elsewhere. He was trying to think of a way to help the deviant in there.

If he lets the deviant go and not say anything then he will miss a chance to raise some of Hanks trust in him. But, he didn't exactly want the deviant to be destroyed like he was last time.

So maybe he could catch the deviant and interrogate him like he did last time. Only he will break him out after they put him in the holding cell. That way he doesn't miss the chance to increase Hank's trust in him and the deviant gets away. It's a win win situation.

Connor's train of thoughts was cut short as he ran into Hank. "Watch where you're walking!" Hank turned around at Connor with a glare.

Connor hated that glare Hank was sending him. He quickly looked to the ground, off of Hank's face. He should have been paying more attention. Just like the one night that Hank got killed. His LED flashed red for a brief second at the bad memory.

Connor shook his head in a feeble attempt to get rid of the bad memory. Maybe he should say sorry. "I'm sorry Lieutenant I was looking around the room and I did not realize that you stopped walking. It will not happen again."

Hank's glare turned into a frown at Connor's actions. Something was a little odd about his actions, but Hank had a homicide to investigate.

Hank continued to walk and listen to what the other officer was saying. After the officer left for some air Connor took that as a cue to look around some. He really didn't need to look but it might look suspicious if he said he knew what happen seconds after entering the home.

Everything was the same as before. It couldn't hurt to reanalyze some evidence though. Connor walked over to the knife. There were no fingerprints on it. He dipped two of his fingers into the blood on the end of the knife. After a few seconds of looking at it he tapped the two fingers on his 'tongue' and started to analyze it.

"Er, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?" He caught Hank off guard. A quick explanation should clear things up.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you..." He made sure to keep his eyes trained on the blood sample as he spoke.

"Ok, just… don't… put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it?"

"Got it."

As Hank walked off he heard him say, "Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit…"

Connor started to look around again. Slowly he made his way through each room making sure to look like he was analyzing evidence. When he thought he took enough time he decided to go over what he thought happened with Hank.

"Lieutenant, I think I've figured out what happened."

"Oh, yeah? Shoot. I'm all ears." Connor told Hank everything that he did last time. Only difference this time, he didn't make any eye contact with him at all. Once finished Connor waited for Hank's response.

"Ok, your theory's not totally ridiculous... but it doesn't tell us where the android went." Connor felt a small smile form on his face at Hank's approval. But he quickly wiped the smile off his face as soon as he realized what he did. He has to act like a machine, not the be deviant that he is. Luckily he wasn't looking at Hank so he didn't see the smile.

He continued with his exclamation. Adopting a deep in thought look, he continued to talked. "It was damaged by the bat and lost some Thirium…"

"Lost some what?" Hank didn't know what Thirium was. He forgot Hank didn't know that Thirium was.

"Thirium. You call it "Blue Blood" it's the fluid that powers androids' biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye."

Hank caught on to what Connor was talking about. "Oh… But I bet you can still see it, can't you?"

"Correct." Knowing that was the end of that conversation Connor continued with his investigation. He picked up the chair and started to walk over to where the deviant was before Hank stopped him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doin' with that chair?"

Connor responded without missing a heartbeat. "I'm going to check something."

"Hun… gonna check something." Hank had a slightly disbelieving tone to his voice.

Not paying Hank anymore attention he continued to the attic. After setting the chair down he stepped up onto it and pulled himself up into the attic. Slowly he made his way to where he knew the deviant was. It would do no good if he frightened him.

He saw the deviant move to the other side of the attic. He continued his way to where the deviant was. Stopping right before the window he knew the deviant would show himself any second.

He was proven right as the deviant came into the light from the window. "I was just defending myself… He was gonna kill me…. I'm begging you… Don't tell them."

Connor didn't have a chance to respond before he heard Hank shout. "Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?" He didn't have much time to talk to the deviant as he would like so he will have to make it quick.

"Listen, I can get you out of this situation. But in order for me to do that I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me?"

The deviant thought for it over for a few seconds. He didn't respond. Connor heard Hank say. "Damn it!" He heard some shuffling from Hank as he started to make his way up to the attic. He needs the deviant to trust him before Hank gets here.

"Please, there's not much I can do to help you if you don't trust me." There was a few more seconds of silence before the deviant spoke.

"Alright, I trust you. Now please get me out of this situation." Connor smiled at him and was about to thank the deviant before they both heard Hank's footsteps slowly making their way towards them.

Speaking softly so Hank wouldn't hear him, Connor said, "I promise that I will get you out of this situation. I know what I am doing." Then Connor spoke louder with so that Hank can hear him "It's here, Lieutenant!"

The two androids heard Hank talk. "Holy shit… Chris, Ben, get your asses in over here now!" The deviant spoke softly to Connor. "I hope you know what you're doing." They heard Hank shout again to Chris and Ben. "Come on!"

Connor knew what he was doing. He has a plan to save the deviant and his plans always work. He will keep his word that he gave to the deviant.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I will admit that this chapter was really hard for me to write. So I'm not too happy with how it came out and I apologize for that. This is the best I can do with it. I hope you guys still enjoy though! Feel free to comment about what you think! I love reading your guys comments! And remember I update every Wednesday! Or at least to my best of ability. See you next Wednesday, if your still reading.**

 **Chapter 4**

The car ride back to the station was relatively short. Nothing big happened except for Hank side glancing Connor once or twice. Once back at the station they took the deviant to the interrogation room.

Hank, surprisingly, volunteered to interrogate him first. Wasn't it Gavin who interrogated him first? Connor shouldn't be finding this too surprising. After all he isn't exactly doing what he did last time, things were bound to change some.

Connor's thoughts were cut short once Hank started the interrogation. "Why d'you kill him?" Hank waited for a response. When he received none he tried another question.

"What happened before you took that knife?" Hank again waited for a response, only to receive none. He glanced over to the two way mirror.

"How long were ya in the attic?" Connor could hear the frustration seeping into his words slightly. It wouldn't be to long from now till he snaps.

"Why didn't you even try to run away?" Receiving the same response as before Hank attempted to get a some type of reaction out of the deviant. He snapped his fingers twice in front of the deviant's face.

After receiving no reaction out of him Hank's frustration got the best of him. He slammed his hands on the table. "Say something, goddamnit!" No reaction.

"Fuck it, I'm outta here…" Hank left the interrogation room. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it!"

Gavin piped up from his place along the wall. "'Could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it's not human..."

Connor felt it was best to say what he did last time. "Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Gavin gave Connor a small glare. "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

Internally Connor smiled. Everything was working out so far. "I could try questioning it."

Gavin looked over at Hank. Hank just shrugged. "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspect's all yours."

Connor entered the interrogation room. He still is going to get the confession out of the android, despite himself being deviant. Maybe this time the deviant will be more willing to talk to him.

Connor glanced down at the files on the table. Same thing he saw last time. He sat down in the seat in front of the android.

The deviant kept his head down and didn't look up at Connor. Connor ran an analysis over the deviant. He was damaged. More damage from what he remembered. "You're damaged. Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?"

The deviant still didn't look up at Connor. It was obvious he wasn't going to talk, just like last time. So he will have to raise the deviant's stress levels to get him to talk. Hopefully he won't have to stress him out as much as last time.

"You've refused to talk since they arrested you. If you don't cooperate, they'll do things the hard way. Is that what you want?" Connor felt bad for the deviant, he didn't deserve any of this.

The stuff that he is saying seems to be raising the deviant's stress ever so slightly. "You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human. They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

Connor won't let this interrogation go super different from the last time he interrogated the deviant. Not when there are people watching him. "Listen, I'm on your side. I want to help you. But there's nothing I can do if you won't talk to me."

The deviant android finally spoke up. "What… What are they gonna do to me?" Connor didn't say anything. "They're gonna destroy me, aren't they?"

If the deviant will just open up now, Connor won't be forced to do things the hard way. So maybe a little persuasion will work. "Yes… But I can help if you just talk to me."

"I don't wanna die." There was slight plea in the deviants voice.

"Then talk to me."

"I… I can't" Connor internally sighed at his response. Looks like they were doing things the hard way. He really didn't want to do things the hard way, but some things can't be avoided.

Taking a breath that he didn't need he took the file on the edge of the table and slammed it down. "28 stab wounds, you didn't want to leave him a chance, huh? Did you feel anger? Hate? He was bleeding, begging you for mercy, but you stabbed him, again and again and again!..." By the end of his rant he was standing up and circling the deviant.

"Please, please leave me alone…"

He had to keep pressuring him. "I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"Please, please stop…" His stress levels were rising.

Connor really didn't want to keep going. But if he stopped now he won't get the confession. "Just say "I killed him!" Is it that hard to say?!"

"Stop it, stop!..."

One more push for a confession will be enough. Connor grabbed the deviant by the shirt and lifted him up so their faces were mer inches apart. "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM! JUST SAY IT!" He dropped him back into the seat. Connor really didn't want to do that, but he was left with no other choice.

"He tortured me every day…" Connor sat back down in his seat. "I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong… Then one day… He took a bat and started hitting me… For the first time, I felt scared… Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die… So I grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach… I felt better so I stabbed him again and again!... until he collapsed… There was blood everywhere."

Nothing different with the confession. Connor started asking the same questions as last time. All were the same responses. It was obvious that the deviant didn't trust him a whole lot now. Which is understandable, Connor stressed him out quite a bit just to get a confession.

Before Connor got up and left he wanted to reassure the deviant that everything is going according to his plan. " _Just hang in there a little bit longer. I do still intend to get you out of this mess."_

The android looked surprised at Connor talking to him cybernetically but didn't make any attempt to respond.

Connor looked over to the two way mirror. "I'm done." He got up and left the interrogation room.

After the interrogation Connor was free to do what he wanted. He chose this time to look around the station some more. He has a plan, and that plan is to break the deviant out. So if he is going to break the deviant out he should find a way that has the highest chance of success.

Looking around there are a few security cameras. He could easily disable them long enough to break the deviant out. The next problem is the police officers in the area.

Connor will need a good distraction that would draw the others attention. He would ask Hank to make a distraction for him, but they weren't really friends yet. Looking around again he spotted the criminal in the holding cell next to where the deviant is being held.

Maybe if Connor released him from his cell he would provide a good distraction. While the guy distracts the officers he will then be free break the deviant out unnoticed.

Once he breaks the deviant out of the cell he can take him to a exit. Going through the front would be to obvious. So using a different exit would be needed. Only he didn't know where they kept another exit.

Guess looking for the other exit is his priority now. The police office isn't that big. So there should be a exit nearby. Turns out there is one through the break room. Which leads to another problem.

If he wants to use that exit he will have to somehow get by all the cops that are using the break room at the time he needs it. He could cut the power to the lights for the whole building. Give him the advantage of darkness to sneak by them.

But if he were to open the door the sunlight or street light, depending on the time he chooses to do the break out, will just give away his position. It's important to not be seen at all helping the deviant, otherwise he will be in big trouble. What he can do is cut the power to the lights and knock out any officer out in the break room at the time.

After all officers are knocked out he is free to use that exit. Once outside he could give the deviant the key to Jericho. The poor android has suffered enough. Connor hopes the deviant will trust him again after that interrogation. At Jericho the deviant would be safe and they can help him with his wounds.

With the plan all set Connor left the place. Tomorrow he will break the deviant out, first thing in the morning. That way the sunlight won't blow his advantage of darkness by shining through the windows. So until then he will just wander around the streets.

When morning came Connor headed back to the station. He made sure to arrive just before sunrise. He got in with no problems.

Connor wandered over to his future desk and sat in the chair there. Best to look casual to avoid as much suspicion as he can.

After a few minutes of waiting Connor looked up to a security camera. It's go time.

He quickly disabled the all the security cameras and made his way over to the holding cells. He made eye contact with the deviant. "Be ready." Was all Connor said to him and turned to the other cell. He missed the confused glance the deviant gave him.

Walking over to the other cell, Connor placed his hand on the panel. The door to that cell opened. It didn't take long for the criminal in there to make a break for it.

Connor heard the commotion over the criminal escaping. He quickly went and opened the deviants cell door. "Come on. We need to hurry if we don't want to be caught."

The deviant got up and followed Connor. He didn't say anything. Connor looked around the corner to where the commotion was. By the looks of it the officers just pinned the guy and will be heading their way any moment.

Looks like he is cutting the power to the building sooner then he planned. The moment he cut the power the place went pitch black, save for some electronic devices. He quickly lead the deviant to the break room.

There was only one officer in there. Connor is happy that he wouldn't have to knock a bunch of officers out. The officer was looking around in confusion at the sudden darkness. He glanced over at where Connor and the deviant were, most likely because of their LED's.

Connor did a full body slam into the officer. The officer hit the wall hard enough to render him unconscious. Hopefully he won't remember what hit him. With the officer out of the way Connor and the deviant exited the building.

Connor held the exit door open with his foot so he can get back in. It was now that the deviant finally spoke up.

"I didn't think you were actually going to help me." Of course Connor was going to help him. He got enough deviants killed in the last timeline. The least he can do is save as many as he could this time.

"I did say that I was going to get you out of that mess. I also know a place that you can go where you will be safe." The deviant looked up at Connor.

"You do?" Connor smiled and held out his hand as the skin retreated from it. The deviant looked at it for a second before doing the same. Connor transferred the directions to Jericho over to the deviant.

"Jericho? Seems like a safe enough place… Thank you." Connor gave him a small nod. With that the deviant turned and left. Connor watched him leave.

Once he turned the corner Connor went back inside. The lights were still off. There was a lot of commotion going on in the main area. He made his way back to his desk before turning the lights back on. It would probably work better in his favor if he pretended he was there the whole time and was the one to fix the lights.

"Hey the lights are back on." It was a female officer who stated this. She was one of the two officers dealing with the criminal he released.

Connor turned to the officer, intending to play innocent. "I have successfully restored the power back to the building. It seems that someone hacked into the system and shut down all the power to the lights."

"So it seems." The officer turned to the other officer helping her. "Let's get this guy back into his cell. Then we'll go see what Captain Fowler wants us to do." The officer nodded.

Hopefully nobody will suspect anything from him. There is no evidence that would lead back to him. But one can never be too careful.

It wouldn't be too long until some officers notice the missing deviant. They would probably do a investigation to find out how both the deviant and criminal got lose. In the meantime he should do what he originally did, and that was waiting for Hank to arrive at work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I thank anyone who has made it this far! I know I am not the best writer out there. This is a slightly shorter chapter and I apologize for that. I have been not feeling well this week and had little motivation to prevail in writing. I am feeling better though! Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review! Your guys reviews help motivate me to keep writing and thank you for those who did review on my previous chapters! I love reading them! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Connor sat in his chair waiting for Hank. To be bored was a understatement. If he was still a machine he could wait in the chair without a problem.

Connor looked for something that could occupy his mind. There wasn't anything that caught his eye. He then remember his quarter. At least that is something that he could do.

A steady ping could be heard for about 5 minutes before it stopped. Not even his quarter could keep his mind occupied. Connor looked around the room again. His eyes landed on Hank's music player.

It couldn't hurt to listen to some music. Hopefully Hank wouldn't mind. Hank's heavy metal music has grown on him over time. He really does enjoy listening to it.

Connor picked up Hank's music player and sat back down. The heavy medal was the same as he remembered it. It was refreshing to be able to feel like nothing's wrong. Like Hank never died.

Connor leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Relaxing while he waited wouldn't hurt. Besides Hank won't be there for another 30 minutes. He has time to kill.

About 20 minutes in of waiting Connor subconsciously started tapping his fingers to the rhythm of the music. Lucky for him nobody really paid any attention to him. He did missed the commotion about the escaped deviant, and the knocked out officer in the break room.

Before Connor knew it he lost track of time. Guess there are some disadvantages to being deviant. He didn't even realize Hank walked in. Hank just kinda stared at Connor. A android was listening to _his_ music and was tapping along to whatever rhythm he was hearing.

Instead of taking his music back Hank sat down in his chair and chose to watch Connor. This went on for about 10 minutes before Connor opened his eyes and saw Hank watching him.

There looked at each other for a few seconds before Connor bolted up out of his chair. "Hank! Uhh… When did you get here?" Connor eternally cringed at how stupid that sounded.

Hank didn't respond to Connor's question. He was just staring at him with weird look. Connor returned Hank's music player to its former spot. He looked to the ground, he didn't want to see Hank's reaction.

Lucky for him he didn't have to. Captain Fowler called Hank to his office. Hank shook his head a little at Fowler's voice.

Connor followed Hank into Fowler's office. Fowler didn't waste any time talking to Hank. "I've got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap… But now, we're getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night…"

Connor zoned Fowler out. He already knew what they're going to say, and he rather not hear how Hank reacts to him being assigned as partner, once was enough. He has other things to worry about. Like how Hank saw him listening to music.

Listening to music is deviant thing to do. Would Hank realize that? He probably did with the weird look he gave him. Right now he needs find a way to deflect Hank's suspicion. But how in the world is he going to do that?

No matter how hard he tries to pretend not to be a deviant he is going slip up here and there, no matter how hard he tries. Listening to the music was a mistake. So his best option is to stick to his original sayings and stuff, _because that has been going so well for him._

He will need a new plan then. He could try being a total jackass to Hank. If he did that Hank certainly won't pay much attention to him and deal with him as little as possible. But if he did that, that would just make Hank hate him. So that plan is a bust. What else could he do.

Connor spent the rest of Fowler's rant trying to come up with a new plan. He was very unsuccessful. He was jolted out of his thoughts as the door slammed closed. Connor left without saying a word to Fowler. Fowler would just dismiss him anyways.

Hank was sitting at his desk. Maybe he should say something. "I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant. I'd like you to know I'm very sorry about that."

Connor paused in his speech. "In any case,I'd like you to know I'm very happy to be working with you. I'm sure we'll make a great team."

Hank obviously wasn't in a good mood. Connor stood awkwardly by his desk. After standing there long enough, too long for his tastes, he made his way back over to his desk and sat down.

Last time he made small talk with Hank before getting to work. It seemed to ease the tension between them some. Only Hank didn't like some of the small talk he tried. Like the basketball game and when he asked if there was any particular reason why Hank despised him.

So that leaves him two options. He could talk about Sumo or Hank's music. Reluctant to talk about the music that just leaves Sumo. "You have a dog, right?"

Hank looked up at Connor. He spoke slowly. "How do you know that?

He couldn't just say 'Oh I'm from the future and I met you dog' now could he. So he would have to use what he said before. "The dog hairs on your chair. I like dogs. What's your dog's name?" Connor had a real smile on his face at the end of the sentence. He really did like Sumo.

Hank, on the other hand, didn't have a very pleasant look on his face. "What's it to you?"

Connor felt the smile fade. He looked away, he didn't realize he was actually looking at Hank. A few seconds of silence Hank did answer Connor's question. "Sumo, I call him Sumo."

Connor could talk about the music but after the incident earlier he decided the topic was better left alone. Maybe he should look at the files on deviants now. "If you have any files on deviants, I'd like to take a look at them…"

Without looking up Hank responded. "Terminal's on your desk. Knock yourself out."

Connor looked at the files. All of them were same as before, only one caught his eye. It was about Markus. The file was stating that Markus got in a argument with Carl's son Leo. Markus was destroyed at the scene at the crime. He didn't know he Markus had his own file.

In the past timeline Markus insisted that he goes and meets Carl. Carl was a very nice old man in his option. He hasn't met Leo though. He didn't even know that Carl had a son. His LED flashed a yellow as he learned this new information. In the file they don't have any information about Markus.

Connor decided to stop looking at the case on Markus and went and scanned the other cases. "243 files… The first dates back nine months… It all started in Detroit… And quickly spread across the country… An AX400 is reported to have murdered a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation."

Connor stood up so he and Hank could start their investigation. He heard hank mudder under his breath. "Uh, Jesus..." Hank obviously didn't want to work with him because he went and pretended to be busy with other work.

Connor was reluctant to talk to Hank. Last time he tried to get Hank on the case didn't go so well. He tired to be understanding, Hank didn't take it too well and ended up pinning him against the wall at the end. Saying anything else probably won't work too. Maybe if he stalled long enough he wouldn't have to say anything. A officer did interrupt them last time, maybe he would do it again.

Sure enough, just like last time, a officer came over to Hank with more news about the AX400. Connor still feels bad about chasing her and the little girl across the highway. He won't do that again. At least he apologized to the AX400 and the little girl before they left for the border. It's a shame he never got their names.

"Lieutenant…" Hank looked up to the officer. " Uh… sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that killed the guy last night… It's been sighted in the Ravendale district."

Hank stood up before responding. A simple "I'm on it." was all he said. Hank didn't waste any time in leaving. After a few moments of hesitation Connor followed after him and was faced with another question. Is there anyway he could help the AX400 and the little girl?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am quite pleased with how this chapter turned out! Any thoughts about my writing style? Any areas you think I can improve in? I would love to know them! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also did I ever mention how much I love your guys support? I keeps me going to write this story. Anyway enjoy see ya next Wednesday!**

 **Chapter 6**

Connor and Hank arrived at the place the AX400 was last seen. Hank went off to question some people and Connor took this time to think about how he was going to handle this situation.

It would be probably best if he let things play out like last time. The AX400 eventually did find her way to Jericho and she survived the attack at Jericho. There isn't much he could do to help her, she has it all under control.

He doesn't want to chase the AX400 and the little girl across the highway. If he didn't chase him he would be risking changing the timeline. It's like the butterfly effect, even the smallest thing can change the future.

In the end they two got to the other side. After they get to the other side he doesn't know what happened to them. For all he knows they might have met someone important and by not chasing them they won't met that person. He won't risk that.

Connor looked over to Hank as he was starting to walk back over to him. "So, what do we got here? Bus driver saw it at 2:30, seen at a convenience store…"

Connor decided to informe Hank of what he found last time. "It stole wire cutters. There must be a reason."

Hank looked confused. "Wire cutters? The fuck you talkin' about?"

"I checked the CCTV while you were questioning the clerk. The android ws caught on camera stealing them. It had wire cutters and it was looking for a place to hide." He didn't really check the CCTV this time. He was just going off of what he knew from last time. Hopefully nothing is different.

"So, what's your conclusion, Sherlock?"

Connor looked over to the abandoned building. "Maybe it didn't go far…"

The fence was cut and there was blue blood on it. Nothing different there. They made a quite a bit of noise at the fence. No doubt anyone inside didn't hear them. This was probably around the time the AX400 fled the building because she heard them.

Last time Connor entered the building he met Ralph. Ralph himself was a interesting character. He had a nasty looking injury on his face and talked in 3rd person. Ralph easily told him where the AX400 went. Though he himself wasn't the nicest when he asked Ralph where the AX400 went once it became clear he met them. That would change this time.

Before Connor knew it he was standing outside the doorway to the abandoned building. He hesitated before entering, having second thoughts about chasing the AX400. He shook his head slightly before entering. Once he entered he saw Ralph standing there.

Something was different this time though. He didn't know how to feel about that. Best to stick to what he said the first time. He could always be wrong about it being different this time. "I'm looking for an AX400. Have you seen it?"

"Ralph's seen nobody…" Connor mentally froze at that, he was right something was off. Ralph didn't lie to him the first time. Connor took a moment to reevaluate the situation. He noticed that Ralph's stress levels were pertuilary high.

Maybe another question would help him understand whats going on. "Are there any other androids here?"

"Other androids?.. No… Ralph is alone…" Ralph's stress levels didn't change with the question. Maybe Ralph is scared of something. A little reassurance can go a long way.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. There's blue blood on the fence. I know another android was here." Ralph still seemed unchanged at his words.

"Ralph scratched himself coming through...That's Ralph's blood…" Connor didn't know what else he could ask. One thing for sure is something is stressing Ralph out. It is most likely the AX400 he is looking for.

What if he is wrong though? He was wrong about how Ralph was going to react to his questionings. What if he is wrong about the AX400 being here too? If he is wrong then that would mean that something else is stressing Ralph out, and if that's the case then he needs to find out what is stressing Ralph out.

He walked over to the doorway the lead out back and glanced in it. He really didn't get a good look at what was back there the first time because he was busy chasing after the AX400. There wasn't much in there but the rA9 carved on the wall was interesting.

Connor glanced back at Ralph. His stress levels were lower with him by the door. Whatever is stressing Ralph out isn't in that room. Connor looked around the main room again. He spotted the stairs in the corner.

Walking over to the stairs Connor glanced up. "Is anyone upstairs?"

"No. Nobody." Connor was able to detect that Ralph was telling the truth. He also noticed Ralph's stress levels went up when he walked over in this direction. So whatever is stressing Ralph out isn't upstairs, but it is in this general area. He can work with that.

How about under the stairs then? As he walked closer to the back of the stairs Ralph's stress levels spiked greatly. Just as he was about to see what was under the stairs Ralph unexpectedly grabbed him from behind.

"RUN! QUICK! KARA!" Connor struggled to get out of Ralph's grasp. He saw the AX400, now named Kara, and the little girl dart out from under the stairs. It wasn't until they had a good head start that Ralph dropped Connor onto the floor.

So this was totally different from last time. Connor didn't even get a chance to stand up before Hank came into the room. Hank heard the commotion and he came to see what it was all about. "Connor, what's going on?"

Connor, still on the floor, thought for a brief second to lie and say he tripped to let Kara go. He quickly discarded that thought, he needs to stick the the original timeline as much a possible. "It's here! Call it in!"

Hank wasted no time in informing the others. Connor himself got up and chased after Kara and the little girl. He let out a sigh. He really doesn't want to chase them. But they will be okay, he knows that.

He didn't stop to ask the officer to where they went. He saw them just up ahead. They turned into the same alleyway as before, he followed them. Shortly after he turned into the alleyway he came face to face with Kara and the little girl, only a fence separates them.

Kara had fear in her eyes, she did good in hiding it though. Connor felt bad for her. He felt the need to say something to her. "Please be careful." It came out as a small whisper, but he knew Kara heard it. He also knew it sounded lame, but it was all he could think of. Connor glance behind him. There was a officer that was about to shoot Kara.

Connor panicked a little. Even though this happened the first time, it still feels different in the heat of the moment. "Don't shoot we! We need her alive!" The officer reluctantly lowered his gun and Connor let out a visible sigh of relief, even though he doesn't breathe.

Kara took that moment to slide down the hill. It was about this time Hank caught up to Connor himself and saw Kara making a attempt to cross the highway. "Oh fuck, that's insane…" Hank was out of breath from the run causing him to trail off at the end of the sentence.

Despite not wanting to chase the duo across the highway Connor needs to keep to the original timeline. Connor started to make an attempt to climb the fence. He didn't get far before Hank pulled him down. "Hey! Where you goin'?"

Connor glanced over at Hank before looking back at Kara. "I can't let them get away." Even though this is what he said last time the response sounded half hearted.

"They won't! They'll never make it to the other side." Even though Hank was wrong about them getting to the other side Connor appreciated his attempt to easy his 'dout'.

Connor would love to stay here with Hank but he can't risk changing the timeline. "I can't take that chance." He started to climb the fence again.

Connor's attempt to climb the fence was stopped again by Hank. "Hey, you will get yourself killed! Do NOT go after 'em Connor, that's an order!" This time Connor looked fully over at Hank. If Connor was right there was a small hint of worry in Hank's voice. How did he not hear it the first time?

That small bit of worry was enough to make Connor feel guilty and change his mind. He looked back at Kara and the little girl as they made their way to the otherside in one piece. Hopefully staying with Hank wouldn't offset their path from before.

Hank did look relieved that he stayed, though he did good hiding that relief. Hank turned around to head back to his car. Connor followed after one last glance back at the highway. Hopefully he hasn't made things worse with how today has been going.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter came out way later in the day then what I would have liked. Sorry about that! This chapter was really hard for me to write! But in the end I am satisfied with how it came out! I hope you guys like it too. Also just a heads up I might not be able to get a chapter out next Wednesday. I have a really big test on Wednesday that will pretty much determine my future and I don't know how much time I would be able to write while studying for the test. If I don't get the chapter out next week then I am extremely sorry! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!**

 **Chapter 7**

It was a little past lunch time when Hank chose to eat. They were heading back to the station when Hank stopped for the meal. It was the same little roadside stop from last time.

Connor felt a small smile form on his face. After the revolution he and Hank would often come here for lunch, even though he himself doesn't need to eat. He remembers always having to scold Hank to eat something more healthy. Eventually Hank agreed, but it didn't stop him from coming here at least once a week. It's nice to see the place again.

By the time Connor came out of his thoughts Hank was already across the street. Connor got out of the car himself and followed to where Hank was, stopping behind him. Seems like Hank was in the middle of making a deal with Pedro.

"Come on, this is different, it's 100% guaranteed. You can't go wrong." Pedro spoke. Looks like he missed most of their conversation already. Oh well, he heard it all the first time. Hank making a illegal deal with Pedro, nothing different there.

"Yea, right…" Sarcasm laced Hank's voice, but after a few seconds he relented. "Alright, I'm in." Hank agreed and handed Pedro some money.

"Damn straight! Hey! You won't regret this!" With that Pedro ran off.

Connor watched Pedro leave and walked up next to Hank. Hank groaned at the sight of him.

"What is your problem? Don't you ever do as you're told? Look, you don't have to follow me around like a poodle!" The first time he didn't feel bad for irritating Hank, though now he does. Maybe he should apologize?

"I'm sorry for my behavior I didn't mean to upset you." He wish he could say more but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Hank was surprised at the apology. "Oh wow… You've even got a brown-nosing apology program! Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?" Connor wanted to add that it wasn't his apology program, but he can't say that unless he wants to raise Hank's suspicion.

The worker brought Hank's food over. "Here you go."

"Ah! Thanks, Gary. I'm starving…" Connor scanned the burger. It's same type of burger from last time and just as unhealthy as before. Connor internally sighed. Coming back to the past did ruin Hank's agreement to start eating somewhat healthy, now he will have convince Hank to eat healthy again.

Hank turned and started to walk to the nearest table. Before hank could get far Gary shouted, "Don't leave that thing here!"

Hank turned his head slightly in Gary's direction. "Huh, not a chance! Follows me everywhere…"

Connor felt some amusement from Hank's comment. He followed after Hank.

Hank shouted, "See…" to make his point when Connor followed.

Once over at the table Connor chose to look at Hank's food rather than look him in the face. Feeling the need to say something, Connor started the conversation with what he said last time. "This Pedro… He was proposing illegal gambling, am I right?"

Hank let out a nice light hearted, "Yeah." He brought his burger up to his face to take a bite. Connor turned his attention to his hands as the burger got closer to Hank's face. The action didn't go unnoticed. Connor continued the conversation.

"And you made a bet?"

Hank let out another light hearted, "Yeah." Though he is now watching Connor more closely. Connor dropped the subject after that.

Connor caught a glance at Hank's burger when he lowered it down. He knew the next topic conversation. "Your meal contains 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level. You shouldn't eat that."

Hank, in a much better mood, joked a little. "Everybody's gotta die of something…" It was… familiar to have Hank joking around with him again. Connor felt himself start to relax some, more than what he has been able to sense he was sent back to the past.

Though there has been a question that was bugging him since he decided to listen to Hank and not chase those deviants across the highway. Might as well ask it. "This morning, when we were chasing those deviants… Why didn't you want me to cross the highway?"

Hank looked at Connor like it was the stupidest question he ever has heard. "'Cause you could've been killed… and I don't like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment." Connor felt himself start to smile. Hank is starting to like him, even though he doesn't want to show it.

Connor wiped the smile off his face before Hank could see. Better to move on to the next topic anyway. "Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants?"

"You read my mind… Proceed." Hank gave a small hand jester at the end.

"We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion." He faintly wondered if he should have just simplified his exclamation.

"In English, please." Guess he should well, it didn't matter now.

Pretending to think of another way to explain it Connor continued speaking. "They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior."

Hank frowned and his voice took on a melancholy tone. "Emotions always screw everything up… Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought."

Connor, without thinking, muttered under his breath, "Tell me about it." In the first few months of deviancy for him was very hard. There were a lot of new emotions and he struggled with them. He was lucky Hank was there to help him understand them more. Heck even now he struggles with them now. Especially after he saw Hank get killed.

"What did you say?" Hank didn't hear what Connor said, but he knows Connor said something. Though Connor didn't know that.

Connor jerked his head up to look at Hank. He did NOT mean to say that out loud. The confusion on Hank's face was enough to tell Connor that Hank didn't hear the exact words he said. Connor realized that he was looking Hank in the eyes.

Connor knew Hank was suspicious of him. How suspicious, he wasn't sure. Would it be even more suspicious if he looked away? Maybe he should hold the eye contact for a few seconds and then look away. Connor felt his stress levels rising, he couldn't do it. He still feels too guilty.

Connor quickly looked back at his hands. So much for not looked suspicious. He couldn't even look Hank in the eyes for more than two seconds. No doubt that his LED is red right now. Luckily Hank's line of vision won't allow him to see the LED.

Hank frowned at Connor's action. This wouldn't be the first time Connor looked away from him. Hank knew Connor doesn't have problem talking to people while looking them in the eyes, he seen him do it before. So why is it just him that Connor looks away? He won't get any answers just sitting there.

"I have a question for you." Connor visibly stiffened. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Hank was going to ask. It did take a few seconds for Connor pull a response together through his rising panic.

"What's your question?" Connor did not like where this was going at all.

"Why do you always avoid looking at me as much as possible?"

Connor forced himself to relax. It was now or never. He looked Hank in the eyes and responded with the best lie he could think of. "I do not mean to offend you if I look away. I am constantly scanning my environment for any possible dangers, thus leaving me no time to look at you for long periods of time." Connor hoped he could sell the lie as he pretended to scan his environment for dangers.

Hank stared at Connor, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. Connor didn't know what else he could do to redirect Hank's suspicion. So the best he can do is bring his panic levels down.

After about a minute, Hank seemed to nod to himself before asking Connor another question. "Have you ever dealt with deviants before?"

Connor was confused at topic change, but was thankful nevertheless. He was sure Hank would have pressed the subject. He'll worry about what Hank concluded later.

Hank asked that question before so he knew how he should answer. "A few months back… A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl… I managed to save her."

Hank continued the conversation. "So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me?"

Connor was happy to answer that question. "I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars."

"So, what's your conclusion?"

"I know you're an experienced officer, and I'd like to earn your trust. I'm sure we can solve this case if we manage to work together." Connor was satisfied with his answer from the first time. There was no need to change it one bit because everything he said was true.

Unfortunately, their conversation had to end due to Connor's LED flashing yellow as he received a case. Connor wasted no time in telling Hank about it.

"I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look. I'll let you finish your meal. I'll be in the car, if you need me." Connor turned and walked off to the car, hopefully he will have some time to think over what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry about not being able to get a chapter** **out last week! If you read my last author's note then you would know I had that big test. I probably failed it much to my sadness. Then the same day my dog was diagnosed** **with cancer on his spleen and liver. He had to be put down over the weekend. So I have been grieving** **for my dog. Anyway again I'm sorry for last week but I'm back and here is the chapter. There shouldn't be anything to stop me from uploading a chapter next week! Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment on what you think. I love reading them!**

 **Chapter 8**

It didn't take long for Hank to finish his meal, leaving no real time for Connor to think. Connor instead chose to look out the window and think then. He couldn't change how badly he messed up. But what he can change is how he reacts to future situations.

He could react better if he goes over what he knows will happen. Like right now. He and Hank are going to check out Rupert's place. Once they get there they will look around, find a journal, and find Rupert. Then they will have to chase him. In the end they fail to arrest him because Hank is shoved off the edge of the roof…

Only he doesn't want Hank to have any near death consequences. One real death consequence was enough. He rather suffer some consequence from changing the timeline then let Hank almost die. The best way he could prevent this situation is to warn Hank of ledges. There will be a good chance that Hank would listen to his warning with their good relations.

Connor relaxed some into his seat now that he has a plan. The little bit of rest was short lived though. Connor's LED blinked yellow as he received a message from CyberLife.

Confusion and fear swept over Connor when he saw who sent the message. What did CyberLife want with him? He hasn't done anything to arouse their suspension. But what if he did? They never messaged him at this time before. Heck they never messaged him at all because they trusted the Amanda programming to relay messages.

Connor reluctantly opened the message.

 _Connor model #313 248 317,_

 _We have come to inform you that you have failed to file your weekly reports on your current mission. You have until the end of the week to file all missing reports. Failure to file the reports would result in deactivation._

 _\- Sincerely CyberLife_

He forgot he was supposed to give weekly reports. It shouldn't be too hard to send in the missing reports. Just tap into his his old memory and send them what he sent before. That would work as long as he doesn't miss any future reports.

Hank stopped the car at their destination. Connor didn't pay much mind to the stopped car and followed Hank inside. He was more focused on filing the missing reports. Though he had to pause what he was doing when Hank asked him question.

"Hey Connor! You ran outta batteries or what?" Connor noticed that he was in a elevator. Hank has already exited the elevator. Connor felt some embarrassment at being too focused on filing reports to notice his surroundings.

No point in hiding what he was doing. "I'm sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife." When Connor didn't move from the elevator Hank spoke up again.

"Uh… Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?"

Once again Connor felt embarrassed. He's off his game. Connor quickly replied with hopes to cover his embarrassment. "No! I'm coming."

The two walked down the hallway. "What do we know about this guy?"

"Not much. Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap."

Hank frowned in annoyment. "Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops."

Connor knocked on the door. There was no response. Hank shrugged when Connor made a small glance at him.

Connor knocked again. Only this time he spoke. "Anybody home? Open up! Detroit Police!"

There was a crash and hurried footstep from inside. Hanks reaction was immediate. He pushed Connor behind him in case something decided to attack.

"Stay behind me."

Connor let out a quick "Got it."

Hank kicked the door down and entered. Connor followed after Hank when he heard Hank opening the hallway doors. There was nothing in those rooms, just like before. So the place seems the same so far. Now if the pigeons are there then-

"What the fuck is this?!" Guess the pigeons are there. Hank really hates the pigeons.

"Jesus, this place stinks…" Connor followed after Hank as he walked into the other room. It was looked just like any other abandoned building, only it was a room.

Hank looked around in the room. There was no sign of Rupert. "Uh, looks like we came for nothin', our man's gone…"

Connor knew Rupert was still here. The sooner he goes through the evidence, the sooner they have to chase Rupert. So Connor decide he was going take his sweet ass time looking around.

The first thing he saw was the abandoned jacked. He noticed the R.T. stitched on it. "R.T. Probably initials."

"He put his initials on his jacket? That's something your mom does when you're in first grade... " Connor then made his way over to the broken cabinet next to the jacket. Inside there was a drivers license.

Connor saw a notification come up in the corner of his screen notifying that the suspect used forged ID. He brushed the notification off, he saw it the first time. "The driver's license is fake."

"Cool! At least we didn't come for nothing…" The sarcasm in Hank's voice practically dripped off the words. Connor missed hearing Hank's sarcasm. Connor focused on the wall covered in rA9 next.

Hank walked up next to Connor. "Any idea what it means?" Even after finishing the investigation once, the question who is rA9 is still unknown to him.

"rA9… written 2471 times… It's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall… Along with Ralph… Why are they obsessed with this sign?..."

"Uh, who is Ralph? I don't recall meeting anyone named Ralph." Connor didn't mean to mention Ralph. Oh well, it is not like there is any harm in telling Hank about Ralph.

"He was the android that prevented me from arresting the AX400."

Hank didn't say anything and Connor wasn't going to look at his face to see what he was thinking. Connor decided to waste some more time by looking at the counter. As he walked over he filed the rA9 writing away as obsessive compulsive writing.

At the counter there was nothing but some bird feed on it. Connor remember Hank wasn't happy when he learned that Rupert actually fed the pigeons.

Connor heard Hank in the background talk. "I need some fresh air…" Connor glanced back at Hank. There was a closet behind him. He didn't pay much attention to the closet before. Maybe he should look in it this time.

Connor walked over to the closet and opened it. There was nothing in the closet. So that was a complete waste of time, not like he was in a rush.

There was one more thing he had to check in this room before he looked in the bathroom. Connor walked over to the poster on the wall. He looked at it for a second and then pulled it off.

Behind the poster was the notebook. Connor opened it. Just like before it was indecipherable. He never did learn how to read it.

Connor glanced up from the book at Hank. Hank was looking at the birdseed on the counter. "Birdseed… I can't believe it. This nutjob was actually feeding these fuckers..."

Connor smiled a little at the comment. He closed the book and pocketed it. Hank noticed the action.

"Found something?"

"I don't know… It looks like a notebook but it's… indecipherable." There was nothing else to look at in the main room so Connor moved onto the bathroom. There was nothing in it except for blueblood in the sink. It was completely unnecessary for him to test the blood again, so he didn't.

Connor heard some pigeons take off. That was followed by a close shout from Hank. "Agh! Jesus I hate these things!"

Glancing next to the sink Connor spotted Rupert's LED. "It's LED is in the sink."

"Not surprised it was an android. No human could live with all these fuckin' pigeons…"

There was nothing else to look at. Might as well continue with the investigation. Connor walked over to the stool that was knocked over and kneeled next to it. He needed to pretend to look like he was investigating things otherwise he risked raising Hank's suspicion even more.

Conor then walked over to the large hole in the roof. He looked up and was barely able to make out the shuffling of Rupert. Not able to move fast enough Rupert was able to knock Connor down, again. The pigeons, startled, started flying everywhere. Hank was not pleased.

"God damn fuckin' pigeons!"

Connor quickly stood up and looked at Hank to make sure he was okay. Hank noticed his stare. "What are you waiting for?! Chase it!"

Connor knew that this is the last chance he has to talk to Hank before Rupert shoves him over the ledge. Time to warn Hank about the ledge, in a suitable way of course.

"Please be careful of any ledges. It would be a shame if you were to fall or be pushed off the ledge." Connor didn't wait for Hank's response, nor did he want to see it. Connor ran into the hallway. Rupert was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't stop him from following his previous path.

Running through the wheat fields there was still no sign of Rupert. Connor continued running though. It wasn't until he reached the overhanging pathway did he see Rupert.

So Rupert was taking the same path as before, that was good. Connor slid down the angled glass and jumped onto the train. He faintly saw Hank run up on the building to the left of him. He didn't play much attention to Hank. He could seriously get hurt if he lost focus.

Even though he has done this before, what he is doing is still dangerous and he needs his complete focus. He was just going through the motions at this point. Grab the ladder near the train. Dodge the trees. Jump the walls. Avoid the working androids. All the same as before. Run through the corn fields.

Connor emerged from the corn field just in time to see Hank get shoved over the edge. So Hank didn't heed his warning at all. That sucks. He raced over to Hank to help him up.

"Shit! Oh SHIT! We had it! Fuck..." Hank was angry. Everything played out like the same as last time. Nothing has changed. Hank still had a near death experience. He should have done more.

"It's my fault, I should have done more." Connor felt great disappointment in himself.

"You'd have caught it if it weren't for me… That's alright. We know what it looks like. We'll find it…" Hank turned around and started to walk the way he came. Only to pause and look back at Connor.

"Hey, Connor…" Connor didn't look up at Hank, how could he? Hank frowned slightly before he changed his mind. "Nothing." Just like before, Hank changed his mind about saying thank you. Connor sighed before following after him. Connor made a promise to himself. He will try even harder to prevent this from happening again.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me! Anyway I got another chapter for you guys! It is quite shorter then the my other chapters so I apologize. I have been swamped with a ton of homework and didn't have much time to write. But I like how this came out! Comments or thoughts? I'd love to hear them!**

 **Chapter 9**

When they arrived back at the police station Connor and Hank parted ways. Hank choosing to go home and Connor choosing to wander around town till he is needed. It beats having stay in a CyberLife storage unit.

Connor had a few hours to kill. He wouldn't need to see Hank or anyone until later that night. Connor wandered around the city. Eventually he found himself looking out at the lake Hank likes to look at.

Connor settled himself onto the bench. It was quite peaceful looking at the lake. Connor felt himself relax some. It has been hard trying to avoid suspicion and changing the past at the same time. Hank was getting more and more suspicious by the day.

It was only a matter of time before he makes a big slip up and things go downhill from there. It's getting harder and harder to hide his emotions. One small mistake and Hank will notice. Hank's watching closely and he is figuring him out. He knows what to be looking for.

Connor sighed. This whole thing is complicated. He is at a loss about what to do. Why couldn't things just be like before Hank got killed. It was way simpler and easier. He didn't have to hide his emotions, he didn't have to take orders unless he chose to, he didn't have to worry about screwing up the future.

Connor rested his head on top of his hand and chose to stare at the lake. Again it was a calming sight to look at. Connor felt himself fully relax. It felt nice. It was like the lake was washing away all his worries.

Before Connor knew it he found himself slipping into his standby mode. It was just a natural thing for him to do before Hank died. It helped him whenever he was feeling overwhelmed with the emotions.

 _Hank and Connor stood in front of Captain Fowler. Captain Fowler was down to business as usual._

" _We have just received a report of another android who might have contracted the virus that has been going around. We still haven't found out who released it. The witness reported seeing the android walking into walls and other objects. For now you guys are to bring the android in so they don't accidentally harm themselves or anyone else."_

 _Hank nodded. It wasn't their first case of a android with the virus. The virus started showing up shortly after the revolution. Their best guess was some android hater released it in hopes of ruining their reputation._

 _Connor followed Hank out of the room and to his car. Connor felt dread fill his stomach, or at close to a stomach he can get in his case. He didn't know why he was feeling this. The location of where the android was seen last was near the edge of the city and took at least a half hour to get there._

 _By the time they got there the android wasn't anywhere to be seen. They did what any normal detectives would do, they looked around. There was a abandoned building near by._

 _The building was a simple two stories high, possible basement. With no other leads the duo entered the building. Connor, for the second time that day, felt growing dread in his stomach and it was stronger then before. Connor shrugged it off, it was probably nothing anyway._

 _Connor scanned the room. There was nothing out of ordinary. It was the footsteps upstairs followed by a crash that caught their attention. Hank quickly took out his gun and motioned for Connor to stay behind him. Hank kept the gun aimed on the ground._

 _The two made their way up the stairs. It was quiet. There wasn't much to look at, it made it easier to find out what made the crash. Though the android curled up into a ball on the floor next to a broken vase was a dead giveaway._

" _Hello? Are you alright?" It was Connor's voice that broke the silence. The android looked up over to where he heard the voice. His eyes were unfocused, one of the few signs that a android got the virus._

 _The android was able to depict that Hank had a gun out. Not aimed at him, but to him there was no difference. The android panicked. He uncurled himself and quickly, but shakily stood up. It wasn't until he stood up that Connor and Hank noticed he was armed._

 _The dread in Connor's stomach came back full force. The android drew his own gun and fired. The shot barely missed Hank. There was nothing for Hank to take cover behind to save him from the second shot._

 _Connor felt a single word escape his lips, "HANK!" Connor reacted out of instinct and pulled his own gun out and shot the android in the head. But by then it was already to late._

Connor bolted up out of the bench he was on. He LED was a solid red. His thoughts were all jumbled up. Connor looked around his surroundings rapidly. It took a few moments for everything to come back to him.

Connor slowly sat himself back down on the bench and focused on trying to calm down. Hank was okay. He is alive and he is not dead. He can still save Hank. Connor felt something wet land on his hand.

Upon closer inspection he deemed it was a tear. Connor shakily lifted a hand to his face and felt more wetness. It took him a few seconds to come to the conclusion that the tear came from him.

Connor leaned back in the bench and brought his arms around himself. He wished Hank was here to comfort him. Connor sat there looking out at the water. Looking at the water wasn't really helping. He knew he wouldn't feel better till he saw Hank, alive.

Connor stood up from the bench. His LED was still red. It doesn't matter if it is red or not though. If he remembers correctly, which he always does, Hank unconscious when he arrives. As long as he calms himself down before he wakes and sobers Hank up he should be fine.

On the bright side he will get to see Sumo again! Connor perked up a little at the thought of Sumo. He will be at Hank's house before he knows it. Connor's steady footsteps could be heard as he walked in the direction of Hank's home.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: First things first... I'M SO SORRY! I completely missed last weeks upload! I just got so busy with school work I didn't have much time to write. It also doesn't help the fact that this chapter for some reason has been the hardest chapter for me to write. I don't like how it came out but it's the best I could do. Sorry if it's not to the best perfection. Anyway as to make up for last week's missed chapter I'm going to try my best to make next week's chapter the longest chapter yet! How exciting! Hopefully... Any who onto the chapter! I hope you enjoy and do leave a review on what you think I love to read them! And thank you to those who have left a review on last chapter or previous chapters! It makes me feel wonderful knowing you guys are enjoying it! I appreciate every single review I get! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Connor picked up his pace when he saw Hank's house. It's unfortunate that Hank doesn't keep a spare key anywhere. It was straight to the window for him. Connor glanced inside. As suspected, Hank was passed out on the ground. He knows Hank will be perfectly fine, but It's still worrying to see Hank unconscious.

Connor raised his elbow to the window and broke it. Connor plopped gracelessly on the ground. As soon as he was in Sumo came over to check out the noise. Connor's eyes lit up at the sight of Sumo.

"Sumo! It's great to see you again!" Connor patted Sumo on the head. Sumo, confused at who the person was, accepted the attention anyway. Connor continued to pet Sumo for a few more minutes before he brought his attention back to Hank.

There were traces of alcohol on his face and a empty bottle next to him. Drunk himself till he passed out. Connor sighed, he didn't like see Hank like this. Connor also saw Hank's gun next to him. He chose to ignore it. He knew Hank had a suicide problem at the moment, but as time went on Hank got over it those intentions.

Looking back at Hank, Connor kneeled down next to him. The first time he woke Hank up was pretty effective. Connor gave a light slap on Hank's face. "Lieutenant?" Hank didn't respond.

Connor tried again and gave a very much harder slap. "Wake up, Lieutenant!" He cringed at the loud sound that was heard. He might have overdone it with the strength of the slap.

Seeing as Hank stirred a little, Connor continued his speech. "It's me, Connor! I'm going to sober you up for your own safety." Connor bent down and started to lift Hank off the ground with great care. Hank had different thoughts.

"Hey!.. Leave me alone, you fuckin' android!"

Connor had to readjust his grip on Hank. "I have to warn you, this may be unpleasant."

"Get the fuck outta my house!" Hank wasn't happy.

Connor did feel a little bad about having to upset Hank though. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I need you."

Connor didn't let the small guilt get to him. He continued with what he said the first time. "Thank you in advance for your cooperation." Connor fully stood up with Hank.

Hank was very displeased about standing though. His drunk mind could only piece the fact that the android was making him stand and if the android leaves he won't have to stand anymore. "Hey! Get the fuck outta here!" Hank's attempted to get Connor to leave was ineffective.

Connor started towards the bathroom. Hank tried again. "Sumo! Attack!" Sumo merely lifted his head and let out a bark. Apparently that was good enough for Hank. "Good dog. Attack!"

Connor leaned Hank on the wall outside of the bathroom so he could open the door. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Hearing Hank's words Connor hurried his pace to get Hank into the bathroom just in case. When he grabbed Hank again he was meant with more protesting. "Ah! Leave me alone, you asshole! I'm not going anywhere…"

Connor lead Hank into the bathroom and sat him on the tub. Hank looked at the tub. "I don't wanna bath, thank you…" Hank then made an attempt to stand, but Connor stopped him.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. It's for your own good." Connor gently pushed Hank back into the tub. Before Hank could make another attempt to leave Connor reached over and turned the shower on. It wasn't on warm either.

Hank's reaction was immediate. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Connor let the water run for a few more seconds just to be on the safe side before turning it off.

Hank was breathing heavily while wiping the water out of his eyes. He blinked a few times before his eyes landed on Connor. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Connor looked away from Hank. "A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. So I came to get you."

Hank looked annoyed. "So you came directly here?"

Connor forgot to add that he checked Jimmy's bar in the last timeline. "I... Uh… couldn't find you at Jimmy's bar, so I came to see if you were at home."

Hank sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in his own house by his own fuckin' android… Can't you just leave me alone?"

Connor glanced at Hank, who was looking at him, before responding. "Unfortunately I can not. I've been programmed to investigate this case and I can't do it without you."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "I don't give a shit about your goddamn case!"

Connor flinched back at Hank's volume. He didn't need to be a genius to know that Hank saw the flinch too. So Connor desperately tried to sooth the growing panic to lessen the damage. He still wasn't in the best of mind with that nightmare he had earlier.

Connor did the only thing he could do, fall back onto what he originally said. "Listen Lieutenant, you're not yourself. You should..." Connor trailed off at the end. Last time Hank interrupted him before he could finish, he didn't do it this time. Hank was waiting for him to finish the sentence.

When Connor didn't finish the sentence Hank spoke up. "I should what?" Connor took another glance at Hank. He saw that Hank was staring at him somewhat intently for a man who was just drunk.

Connor need to finish his sentence. "You should… uh…" Connor searched his brain for a sudible answer. "You should take a few minutes to get your bearings and then we can talk about the homicide. I'll go get you some clothes."

Connor hurried off before Hank could even get a chance to respond. Hank watched Connor leave catching a sight of a red LED. Once across the hall out of Hank's sight Connor sat down by the wall, he needed a moment gather himself.

Connor stayed sitting there for a minute. It didn't really help much. He wished he had more time to calm himself down but he doesn't have the time to. Connor decided that right now is not the time to panic and he has to act like nothing happened. Standing back up Connor looked in Hank's closet.

 _Act like nothing happened._ Connor took a deep breath before shouting, "What do you want to wear?"

"Whatever." was Hank's distant reply from the bathroom.

Connor grabbed a random pair of clothes, he didn't look at which he grabbed. When he returned to the bathroom with the clothes Hank was coughing over the toilet. Connor felt concern overflow any remaining panic as he saw Hank coughing.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Connor mentally cursed the bit of concern seeped into voice. Emotions were hard to control.

Hank didn't seem to hear it and if he did, he didn't say anything about it. "Yeah… yeah… wonderful… Just a… Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Sure." As Connor left the bathroom bad retching sounds could be heard. It was times like this Connor was happy to be a android. He doesn't know how Hank can deal with all the functions of a human body. Some of them were pretty disgusting.

Connor went over to Sumo. He already knows everything about the house, no point in looking around. Sumo was on his dog bed. He sat down next to Sumo and started to stroke him. The steady thump of Sumo's tail could be heard.

It didn't take long for Hank to get cleaned up and changed. What Hank saw when he came out of the bathroom was unexpected. Hank stood there for a few seconds before Connor noticed Hank watching him pet Sumo.

Connor looked away from Hank and stood up. Now was a good time to fill Hank in on were the homicide took place. "A man was found dead in a sex club downtown. The Eden Club to be exact."

Hank nodded and looked at Sumo. "Be a good dog, Sumo. I won't be long." With that Hank walked out of the house with Connor behind him.

Not once did he say anything about Connor's behavior. That was really starting to unnerve him. He knew Hank noticed his behavior but he wasn't asking anything about it. It's hard for him to tell how much Hank really knows. Hopefully he will get answers soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detroit Become Human. Thought I'd let ya know and get this disclaimer in here!**

 **Chapter 11**

The car ride to the Eden's club was quick and quiet Though when they arrived it seemed like Hank wasn't doing much better. "Aw… Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull…"

Connor felt concern well up inside him for Hank. He did drink an awful lot. "Are you going to be alright, Lieutenant?"

Hank took a few seconds before he answered. "I'll be fine. Anyway you sure this is the place?"

"It's the address in the report."

"Right… Okay… Let's get going. Jesus…" The two exited the car. Hank stopped at the entrance to get a good look at the club.

"Sexiest androids in town… Now I know why you insisted on coming here!" With a shake of his head Hank entered followed by Connor.

Connor followed Hank closely. He kept his focus on his surroundings and only glanced at the androids on display. He couldn't afford to be caught off guard when things could be different. Connor heard voices up ahead that became clearer as he walked closer.

"You're not gonna take my license, are you? I mean, ha, I had nothing to do with this!" Connor looked at the man that was talking to the officer. If he remembers correctly the man is the manager of the place. They stopped near the officer.

The officer _Ben_ , he reminded himself, spoke up. "The investigation's ongoing, sir. I can't tell you anything for the moment." Ben then turned his attention to Hank. "Hey, Hank!"

"Hey, Ben. How's it goin'?"

Connor watched as Ben pointed at the room. "It's that room there. Oh, uh, by the way... Gavin's in there too."

Hank groaned. He wasn't the only one groaning, only Connor did his internally. "Oh, great! A dead body and an asshole, just what I needed…" Hank took his time walking into the room.

Once in, Connor glanced around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary before focusing on Gavin. "Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet… The fuck are you two doin' here?"

Connor didn't like Gavin. He tried to be nice to him and he tried to befriend him and show him Androids aren't that bad, but he knows it's all just a futile attempt. He made no progress with Gavin in the future, he's not going to make any progress now. Gavin is and will always be an asshole. Connor won't spend any more time trying to be nice to a useless cause. So he settled for narrowing his eyes and answering Gavin's question. "We've been assigned all cases involving androids."

Gavin gave an amused smile. "Oh, yeah? Well, you're wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action then he could handle." He was laughing at the end of the sentence. It was obvious he didn't care to do a thorough investigation, even when it is clear that there is more to the case! This just frustrated Connor even more.

He couldn't understand how Gavin could act so carelessly about a case that involves a dead body. You can't just assume it was a heart attack and call it quits. You have to look through all the possible scenarios and then come to a conclusion. Gavin has no right to call himself a detective.

His patience is wearing thin with Gavin. A glance at Hank told him he wasn't the only one. Hank snapped at Gavin first. "We'll have a look anyway, if you don't mind."

Gavin scoffed. "Come on, let's go… It's, uh, starting to stink of booze in here…"

Connor narrowed his eyes again. How dare he say something so disrespectful! In the back of his head he felt the childish impulse to trip Gavin. He knows he shouldn't do it and that he might regret it later, but he doesn't care about the possible consequences at the moment. He innocently stuck his leg out as Gavin walked by. Gavin, as graceful as ever, fell flat on his face.

"Careful Gavin, that looked like it hurt." Seeing Gavin hit the ground was very satisfying to see. Connor easily fought the smirk that tried to form on his face.

Gavin on the other hand was furious. He whipped around and faced Connor. He had the nastiest glare that Connor has ever seen on his face. "Why you little-"

But he wasn't able to finish his threat when Ben decided to intervene. "I think it's time we go. Night, Lieutenant." Hank and Connor watched as Ben had to physically drag a fuming Gavin out of the room who was yelling curses at Connor.

Gavin will definitely give him more trouble in the future, but it was worth it. He took a glance at Hank and saw him trying, and failing, to hide his amused smile and chuckles. Connor was glad to see that Hank seemed to be feeling better and his mood wasn't as sour as when they arrived.

Connor focused his attention to the case. Messing with Gavin was fun but now he has to get serious. First things first is the broken android in the room. If her injuries are the same as before, then he can assume that the crime scene is the same too. He only got as far as kneeling before the broken android before Hank asked him a question. "Why'd you do that?"

 _Because I gave into the childish impulse._ Is what he wanted to say but that is a pretty good giveaway that he might be a deviant. So the better question is why did he give into the childish impulse? What he did could have risked his whole mission and yet he did it. He doesn't have an answer to give Hank and the longer he takes to respond the more suspicious it looks, so he might as well go with the truth.

Looking back at Hank, Connor gave his best deep in thought look and slowly responded. "I don't know." As lame as it sounds it's the truth.

No waiting to see Hank's reaction he looked back at the broken android. He did hear a little "huh" from Hank. Focusing back on the android Connor could tell she was just as damaged as before, maybe a little more so. She had a trail of blue blood leading down from her nose, much thicker than before. He better analyzed the blue blood again. Better safe than sorry.

Connor dipped his finger in it and brought it up to his mouth. Would it have killed Cyberlife to pick a better place to put his analyzer?

Hank saw and knew what Connor was about to do. "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor, you're so disgusting… Think I'm gonna puke again…" and he tried to stop him from putting the sample in his mouth, unsuccessfully of course.

Mild annoyance forgotten, Connor shook his head fondly at Hank's reaction before reading off his scans results. It was blue blood, obviously, the model was a WR400, and the serial number is #429 671 942. Good, nothing has changed, at least scan wise.

Next Connor went over the dead body. He quickly was able to deduce that there was some type of struggle. There was bruising on his neck. He already knew the guy was strangled to death, but he needs to collect the evidence again for Hank. Might as well just state the obvious.

"He didn't die of a heart attack, he was strangled."

Hank walked over to the side of Connor. "Yea, I saw the bruising on the neck. Doesn't prove anything though. Could've been rough play…"

Connor almost sighed in annoyance. It was a waste of time to recollect evidence that he has already collected once. In favor of saving time Connor decided now was the time to try and reactivate the broken android.

Walking back over to the deactivated android. He heard Hank behind him. "Think you can read the android's memory? Maybe you can see what happened…"

Connor knelt next to the android again. "The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it."

"Think you can do it?"

Connor removed the artificial skin from the stomach area. Most of the damage was underneath.

"It's badly damaged…" He removed the plate to get better access to the damage. "If I can, it'll only be for about thirty seconds, maybe less… I just hope it's long enough to learn something." He reconnect two tubes together that were separated. It would only be a temporary fix. The other components are way more damage than before too and she lost a lot more blue blood.

The android woke up with a panicked gasp and backed herself into the wall behind her. Connor immediately tried to calm her down. Everything worked out pretty well the first time, but he doesn't have that time now. He's going to need to cut corners on the questions.

"Calm down everything's all right. All we want is to know what happened."

The traci looked over to the man that was killed. "Is he… is he dead?.."

Connor gave her a little nod before continuing the interrogation. "Tell me what happened." Nice and straight to the point.

The traci seemed a little hesitant at first but responded after a few seconds. "He started… hitting me… again… and again."

The traci was losing blood faster. That's to be expected with the thicker trail of blood that was coming down her nose and with her being more damaged. Though it was faster than he expected. At this rate he will only be able to ask one more question. There was only one answer that he really need though. "Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?"

"He wanted to play with two girls… That's what he said, there were two of us…" Bingo. He has what he needs now. Maybe he can get one more question in. Unlikely though.

"What did the other Traci look like?"

"She had bl-" The Traci couldn't finish her sentence as she was forced back into shutting back down. Connor stared quietly at the android that shut down. It's disturbing seeing any android shut down. To him it's kinda like watching a person die. It's something he will probably never get used to, but for the sake of his missions he must ignore that feeling and keep working.

Connor looked over at Hank when he started to speak. "So, there was another android...This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone…"

Actually the android, a blue haired traci to be exact like the broken android tried to say, was still in the area and hiding in a storage room with her partner ready to attack them when they are discovered. Connor decided to hint at the fact that she is still here. "It couldn't have gone outside dressed like that unnoticed… It might still be here."

"Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?" Hank was skeptical but there was some hope in his tone.

"I can try but deviants aren't easily detected." Take himself for example. But if he keeps messing up like he is then he shouldn't expect to stay hidden for much longer.

Hank shoulders slumped a little at how true the words were, but he wouldn't let that stop him from trying. "Ah, shit… There's gotta be some other way… Maybe an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it leaving the room… I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You let me know if you find anything."

Connor watched Hank leave the room. He already knew where the traci is so he could lead Hank there and get the oncomeing battle over with. Connor was about to grab Hank before he had second thoughts.

Everything seems to be going the same way as before but the broken traci _did_ shut down sooner then she should have. What if something else is different? He and Hank are about to enter a battle with the blue haired traci and her partner. What if Hank gets hurt? He couldn't forgive himself if Hank got hurt again, especially if he could prevent it. He has fought a two on one before and won, so this shouldn't be too different.

Maybe it would be better if he confronted the two traci's without Hank. He will let the traci's escape and say that when he found them they got away. That way Hank wouldn't be stuck fighting and he is out of harm's way. With a plan in place Connor glanced out of the room and located Hank. He was still talking with the manager and has his back to him.

Connor walked out of the room and kept out of Hank's view. Making sure Hank wasn't going to look his way, he left in the direction that the traci last took. He felt bad for not telling Hank, but he wasn't going to put Hank at any risk of getting hurt.

Connor worked his way to the back storage room. The Traci's will be hiding in there. If possible he will try reasoning before fighting. If he can't avoid fighting, then so be it. Hank's safety comes first.

Taking a few turns Connor arrived at the only thing separating him from the Traci's, the storage unit's door. Connor reached to push the door open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Connor jumped at the voice and turned around to see Hank standing at the end of the small hallway he was in and he did not look happy.

"I… uh…" Connor couldn't think of an excuse. He thought Hank was still talking to the manager. He ended up looking at the ground guilty.

"I take my eyes off you for 10 seconds and you're gone! What about 'inform me if you find anything' was I not clear about!" Anger laced Hank's voice.

Connor was desperately trying to think of a lie. Maybe he could save the situation with a part truth, the greatest lies are based off the truth. "I thought that the deviant might have taken the back exit. I came to see if they might have left any evidence of where they went. I did not think that would count as finding anything. As I have not actually found anything, only checking to see if I found something."

Hank grumbled something under his breath but Connor couldn't catch what he said.

"I'll take it from here." Hank motioned for Connor to go behind him, which he reluctantly obliged to. Hank drew his gun and opened the door.

Hank only took one step in before he was ambushed. It was the blue haired traci's partner that attacked Hank. She had a screwdriver in her hand as a weapon. Connor reacted out of instinct as he saw her try to stab Hank.

In one quick motion he shoved Hank out of harm's way, only to get stabbed himself. He felt a sharp pain admit from his shoulder. He gave a sharp intake of breath. He really hates the fact that he can feel pain now. How did that even happen? An android that suddenly feels pain. It's another mystery he'd have to solve for some other time, right now he has to fight.

He grabbed the traci that stabbed him in the shoulder and pushed her away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hank get up. At least he was okay. Doing his best to ignore the pain, Connor tried blocked the incoming punch. Key word tried. He didn't expect the blue haired traci to join in the fight against him. Together the traci's were able to knock Connor to the ground. The brown haired traci jumped on Connor and tried to pin him.

At this point Hank was up and able to help give Connor some cover. He aimed his gun at them and the blue haired traci was forced to stop attacking him in favor of stopping Hank from shooting them. She knocked the gun out of Hank's hands with a kick before he had a chance to shoot. That didn't stop Hank from grabbing her arms and trying to off balance her.

Connor brought his mind back to the fight and was able to push the current traci on him off and onto the ground. He went to pin her but she tripped him. While he was down she took the chance to flee out the exit with her partner who broke out of Hank's grasp.

Connor got back to his feet and chased after them, followed by Hank. They connered them at a fence in alleyway. Everything was so different this time. They were never ambushed. He never got stabbed with a screwdriver. He was never supposed to feel pain. It was very worrying.

Connor readied himself in case he would have to fight. So did Hank. Connor could see the blue haired traci calculating her options. They waited for her to make the first move. Only when she started to speak did Connor relax some.

"When that man broke the other Traci… I knew I was next…" The speech was the same as before, so some things were the same that was a big relief. Connor zoned out the speech. His focus was more on the pain that was radiating from his shoulder. He didn't know how to go about that.

The puncture itself wasn't big, but man does it hurt. The screwdriver itself didn't puncture anything too important. If he quickly pulls it out and activates his self repair program he should be fine by the morning. The problem is it would probably cause more pain if he did that and he can't fully trust himself not to yelp in pain or show no reaction to pulling it out. It's still a new concept to him. So what does he say if- _when_ Hank asks about the screwdriver? When Hank asks about it he could just say he needs to go to a mechanic to get it fixed. When he 'goes' to the mechanic, alone, he can just pull it out himself. He felt better now that he had a plan.

Connor watched as the two traci's climbed over the gate and left hand in hand. They deserved to be together. Connor looked over at Hank expecting him to say something about the traci's. He was going to say something about the traci's until he saw the screwdriver in Connor's shoulder with therium dripping off of it.

"Are you okay? You got a little something right there." Hank pointed to the screwdriver. Connor could see that he was trying to play it off casually but he could detect a little bit of worry in his voice. Connor was about to reassure Hank that he will be fine until Hank slightly touched the screwdriver. That caused a jolt of pain that he was _not_ ready for. Trying to play off the unexpected pain he took a small inhale of air and a step back to prevent Hank from making it worse. Hank eyes narrowed slightly.

"For a moment there it seemed like you could actually feel that..." Hank's voice was laced with suspicion. Connor didn't like it.

He thought of a quick lie. "Of course not. Androids don't feel pain."

"Then why did you take a step back?"

This was not going well at all. "I… uh… just didn't expect you to touch it and so I moved back to prevent you from possibly making the puncture hole bigger."

Hank frowned. It didn't look like Hank was buying the lie. He needs to change the topic and get what happened off of Hank's mind. "We should probably get going now." Hank didn't respond. That worried Connor. He had to leave. "I'll wait for you in the car…" Connor took one step in the direction of the exit, but Hank moved quicker then Connor could escape. He saw what Hank was going to do and he could only try to brace himself. In one fluid motion Hank had ripped the screwdriver out of Connor's shoulder.

Connor felt the pain flare up even worse than before. He tried to stop himself from yelping but his effort didn't do much. He also found himself touching his shoulder taking heavy breaths, even though it is useless, to try and ease the pain. At least the screwdriver was out. It took him a few seconds to regain his bearings. By then the pain was finally starting to fade, much to his relief.

"Holy shit… So you can feel that…" Hank's face was unreadable. Connor didn't know what to do.

There was no denying the fact that he can actually feel pain and there was no lie that he could think of that could get him out of this mess. So maybe a part truth will work?

"The people at Cyberlife wanted to see how far they could take technology. So they wanted to see if they could make an android feel pain. I was the one they tried it on. So theoretically I can feel pain, but it is only a simulation of what pain feels like. In the end I can't really feel real pain." Hank got a look of disgust on his face, then anger.

"That's inhumane! Why would they even need to have androids that feel pain... How would they even test that!" Connor took a step back, he didn't think Hank would get that angry. He should have expected it though. He did unintentionally imply that the people at Cyberlife hurt him on purpose to test if he could feel pain. Again that wasn't his intention but it's too late to go back. At least Hank's anger will keep him distracted from any previous suspicion he might have had.

"Let's get outta here. I don't want to be here any longer." Hank took off without seeing if Connor was following. Connor did followed silently as they made their way back to Hank's car.

 **AN: I'M ALIVE! Muhahaha! I have no intentions of abandoning this story in case some of you might have been thinking! This** **chapter was soooo hard for me to write! Things just didn't sound right and I had too keep rewriting** **it over and over and over again. I'm so happy to be done with this chapter! It's a beast for sure! But I'm happy with how it turned out! But that is that! Sorry for getting this chapter out super late! I don't think I will be able to get chapters out every week like I wanted. So I will try to get chapters out as often as I can. Hopefully not as long as it took to get this chapter out! There was a nice writers block in between** **too so the contributed to the lateness. Anyway please leave a review! I love to read about what people think! I read ALL of the reviews! Even if there aren't** **that much... Oh well. Hope to get to get the next chapter out soon! Though I still need to start writing it... Anyway thanks for reading see ya when I can get the next chapter** **out!**

 **P.S. Author** **notes will be at the bottom from now on because it's more convenient** **for me! :3**


End file.
